Love, Lies and Mischief
by MsBasilisk
Summary: Harry Potter meets a mysterious stranger named Loki and falls in love but he soon crosses paths with the Avengers. Summary isn't that good but the actual story is better! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello! It's me again. I know what you're thinking. 'Oh God, it's **_**her **_**again' right? But yeah, I'm back. I'm not dead. This story is very, um, weird and very badly written. Though all of my stories are badly written. Anyway, This is a Avengers and Harry Potter crossover. Harry falls in love with Loki. I know. Weird. But I couldn't get the idea for this story out of my head since I saw that "British Avengers" pic. So yeah. This is only going to be a few chapters. Around 7-10. I've already written most of the other chapters but I'm only gonna upload them if anyone even reads this. I just want to get this out of the way before I continue my other stories. I will continue them but as school is starting next week, I don't know when I can update. So, thank you so much for reading and if you can, please review! It would mean so much to me. Even if you don't like this story, I would love to know how to improve my writing. BTW, the first part of this chapter is just an explaination of how Harry got to New York and other stuff that will be important later on. Oh and I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Harry bit his lip as he unscrewed the bottle of pills. How did everything manage to get this bad? He defeated Voldemort. He ended a freaking war.  
You'd think things could only get better from that but no. Everything just became worse. Rumours started spreading, accusing Harry of defeating the Dark Lord with even darker magic. They accused him of turning into a new dark wizard and everyone believed them. Even his so-called friends.

The only one who stuck by him was Ginny but that relationship was shot in the face after Harry admitted he was gay. She quickly became an enemy and added to the growing rumours.

He had no one. He had no reason to live. He had fulfilled the prophecy; his duty was done. So, this was his way out.

Suicide.

He felt happy, peaceful even, at the fact that he would be reunited with his family. His real family. He swallowed all thirty pills and lay back on his bed with a smile, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his room. He was standing in Kings Cross.

Harry swore loudly."Why the Hell am I here? I should be dead!"

"You cannot die." An eerie echoing voice said.

Harry looked around wildly. "Who is that? I swear if it's you Dumbledore, I'm not going to go destroy any more bloody Horcruxes!"

"I am Death." The same eerie voice whispered.

"D-death?" Harry asked as he began to feel increasingly cold. " Why am I here?"  
Kings Cross started getting darker and a thick mist made it hard for him to see.

_Why is is getting so dark and cold? It's like there's a Dementor attack._

"You cannot die." The voice repeated but this time, the voice came from behind him. Harry spun around and to his horror, there stood a Dementor. Perfect.

Harry frantically searched his pockets and sleeves while backing away, trying to look for the Elder Wand. The Dementor held up a slimy scabbed hand as if to signal for him to stop. Harry stopped and stared at the Dementor. Then he realised, he could not hear his mother screaming, he could not hear his father and he did not spiral into a never-ending darkness. He just felt freezing cold.

The Dementor spoke. "You cannot die, Harry Potter."

Harry stared at the Dementor. His fingertips were beginning to feel numb.  
"Wait, y-you're Death? But you're a D-dementor... And I can't die?"

"Not exactly. I am a Dementor and I am Death but I do not feed on human happiness; I feed on human death." Death paused as Harry raked his hand through his hair and bit his lips.  
"You are the only person in history to reunite the three Hallows."

Neither had moved while talking but suddenly, Harry fell to his knees. He started shaking his head, eyes closed,, muttering 'No' repeatedly. He could not believe what he was hearing. This had to be some ridiculous hallucination from all the drugs he consumed. It could not be real. This could not be happening.

"But I don't even have the Resurrection Stone anymore!" Harry exclaimed as he stared at the floor, still on his knees.

"Yes, but you used it while being the owner of the Invisibility Cloak and the master of the Elder Wand. No one has used it or even seen it since. You are the rightful owner of the Stone, you are in possession of the Invisibility Cloak and you are the master of the Elder Wand."

Harry's eyes were closed and his breathing became shallow. He couldn't take it. He screamed, his emotions taking over him. He would never die. He would never see his mother or father ever again. Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore. He'd never see them.

"But you're Death! That must be something you can do! You take lives! Why not mine?" Harry shouted as he stood up abruptly.

Death ignored him and turned away. As Death glided away, he said "You are the Master of Death, Harry Potter. My Master. It could be a curse or a blessing... Get on the train back." And with that, Death disappeared.  
_

* * *

Harry yawned as he wiped the bar counter in his small pub. After his encounter with Death thirteen years before, Harry had accepted that dying was not an option and decided to get away from the ridiculous rumours. And here he was, thirteen years later, in his own British pub right in the middle of New York City. The Common Room.

It was a dusty, dark pub but Harry loved it more than anything. He straightened up and caught sight of himself in the long mirror across the room. He couldn't see himself clearly but he didn't need it to know that he looked exactly like he did when he was eighteen. He hadn't aged since the war ended. That was one of the worst things of being immortal. He had to move every time people had gotten suspicious. Harry looked away from the mirror and continued cleaning.

It was odd how Harry enjoyed the past three years living in New York. Everyone was so busy and they minded their own business. It was so much peaceful then being back in Britain. He would sneeze and the Daily Prophet would write an article about his "highly contagious disease that even St. Mungo's Healers couldn't cure." It was somehow relaxing to hear drunks ramble about how their lives sucked every night. Now that Voldemort was gone and Harry was gone from the rumours, he was more bubbly and cheerful.

Harry checked his watch and sighed. It was almost two in the morning and the pub was empty. Might as well close up. He walked out from behind the bar counter and started stacking up the chairs and tables. Just as he finished stacking up all the chairs, he heard the door open. He sighed and turned around.

"Sorry, I'm closi-" Harry stopped. The man standing at the door was _handsome_. His pale blue eyes were filled with worry and his thin lips were set in a grim line. He raked a hand through his shaggy black her as he gazed at Harry intently.

"But you look like you could use a drink." Harry continued. He walked behind the bar counter and gestured to a stool in front of him. The tall stranger walked slowly and sat down, eyes still focused on Harry.

Harry could feel himself starting to blush. "I-Uh, what do you want to drink?"

"Anything. I have no preference." He replied, smiling slightly.

_Shit. Who the Hell is this guy? He looks like a freaking God. _Harry thought. _And he doesn't sound American. _He stood there, staring at him until he realised the stranger had responded.

"Oh, um, right, uh scotch on the rocks?" Harry said, flustered. He moved away to pour his drink and could see the stranger's amused look out of the corner of his eyes.

Harry passed him his drink and the stranger nodded in thanks. Harry watched him as he drank. He stared back. He didn't seem... Human. There was something strange about him. Was he another wizard?

"So, what's your name?" Harry said, trying to sound casual.

"Loki." He replied, a smirk tugging at his lips.

_He even has the name of a God._

"And yours?" He said before taking another sip. He licked his lips and Harry felt his insides melt.

"Um, Harry. Harry Potter." He said, biting his lips.

Loki's smirk faltered and his eyes flickered up to Harry's scar. Harry flattened his fringe over it awkwardly.

"I did not come here for a drink actually. " Loki admitted, blue eyes staring into Harry's.

"Uh t-then why?" Harry asked, unable to look away from his eyes.

"I was compelled to. Intrigued by something in here... Or someone. " His voice was no more than a whisper now. "There is a strange atmosphere surrounding here. Might that be because of you?"

"Well, I am very strange. I will admit that. " Harry said, smiling.

Harry blushed as Loki smirked at him.  
He felt like he could not function properly with him staring like that. Loki was way too attractive to be human. And there was some sort of electricity between them. Harry longed to run his fingers through Loki's hair and caress his cheek.

_Stop thinking like that! He'd never be interested in you. Get a grip! _Harry scolded himself.

Loki finished his drink and stood up. But just as Harry was about to clear his glass, Loki bent over the counter and kisssed Harry. Their kiss was soft but hard. Burning with a passion so strong and filled with lust but yet was still so sweet and romantic.

Slowly, and reluctantly, Loki pulled away. He looked deeply into Harry's eyes and smiled.

"I like strange, Mr Potter." He whispered breathlessly. "I will be back. Soon."

He turned away and walked out, leaving behind a flustered Harry staring after him.

_I just kissed a complete stranger. Well, a gorgeous stranger but still. _Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He looked down at the glass Loki drank from.

_Wait, that bastard didn't pay for his drink!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm baaaccckkk. I can't believe so many people actually like this. I am amazed. Thank you all so much. I apologise for taking so long to update. School started and it sucks. I'll, hopefully, update again in a day or two. Oh, I also got a tumblr which is another reason for my procrastination. If you have a tumblr, pm your url and I'll follow you :D  
Anyway, a lot of people have been commenting on Loki just kissing Harry out of the blue. Loki, in norse mythology, is kind of a skank So, he did use the kiss as a way to confuse Harry to get out of paying and for another reason. But he didn't realise he'd want to return :3 **

**Oh and I find that my writing isn't very good which is why I'd like people to review and criticise this if you can. I'm so thankful to those to favourited, followed or reviewed this story. Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

Loki haunted Harry's dreams that night and he was all Harry could think about the next day. The whole day, he was unable to focus on anything. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Loki. Pretty ridiculous considering Harry had only talked to him for no more than ten minutes. Harry knew that but he didn't care.

Thinking about Loki made Harry so absent-minded and by two in the morning, Harry had broken numerous mugs and glasses. But he still wasn't closing felt so tired and frustrated. He didn't even know who this Loki was but all he could think about was their kiss. And his hair. And eyes. And soft lips.

_Oh God, stop. Just stop. _Harry thought.

Why couldn't he stop thinking of him? He just kisssed him to get away with not paying for his drink. Harry knew this but it didn't stop him from thinking about kissing Loki again and running his fingers through his hair. Harry bent over and rested his head on the bar counter. Here he was, waiting for that mysterious stranger to show up. He was keeping the bar open just for the small hope that he might come back.

_UGH. _Harry pounded his head on the counter, cursing himself for acting like a love-struck teenager.

He would never admit it but he was lonely. He spent years in different states all over America. Never being able to get close with anyone. Moving whenever someone got suspicious. He loved his life but he still felt lonely sometimes. And Loki seemed like someone Harry could spend time with.

_Stop. Acting. Like. This. You. Idiot. _Harry synchronised each pound with each word.

"Humans really are ridiculous. " said a soft voice above him.

His head snapped up to find Loki smirking at him. Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes to hide the fact that he was grinning inside.

"Oh, it's you again. You didn't pay for your drink yesterday." Harry said bitterly while straightening up. Well, at least he hoped he sounded bitter.

"Oh?" Loki replied, raising an eyebrow as he walked towards the counter. "I'd have thought the kiss was payment enough."

He sat down on a stool, still smirking. Harry could feel his cheeks redden as Loki's gaze never left his face. He grabbed a glass, poured some ice and scotch and slammed it down unto the counter.

"So are you actually gonna pay this time?" Harry said, avoiding his gaze.

"Of course I will." Loki said, pretending to sound shocked.

"With actual money."

Loki just smiled and sipped his drink. Harry studied Loki's face carefully. There was something different about his face. Loki, realising Harry staring at him, raised an eyebrow and Harry realised what was different. His eyes. The light blue eyes were now sea green.

"Your eyes." Harry blurted out. "They're green now."

Loki's smile faltered but he chuckled softly. "Just a trick of the light." Harry nodded but he was still suspicious.  
"What do those banners mean?" He said, changing the subject and gesturing towards the four banners that hung on the wall to the left. A red one embellished with a gold 'G'. A yellow one with a black 'H'. A blue one with a bronze 'R' and a green one with a silver 'S'.

'Ah, they're just there to remind me of home." Harry said, smiling nostalgically. "They were the, um, different colours from my old school. My home." He shook his head, still smiling.

Loki just smiled at Harry and continued to sip his drink.  
That night was similar to the previous. Loki drank. Harry watched him and tried not to blush every time Loki caught him looking.

And they kissed. A soft sweet kiss that made Harry want more. So much more. But Loki pulled away, smiled, and left. Harry stared after him for a good five minutes in a dazed stupor. He snapped out of it and looked down to Loki's glass. This time, there was fifty dollar bill placed under it.

* * *

Loki returned to the Common Room everyday for over a month. Harry felt ecstatic everytime he saw Loki enter his pub. Harry had to keep the pub open an extra hour or two just to talk to him and he was losing sleep but he didn't care. How could he? He got to talk to Loki. Their nights together were filled with long conversations, soft kisses and drinking. Their conversations ranged from Muggle politics to their family and life. And damn, they had messed up lives. It was one of the few things they had in common. They barely had anything in common but the chemistry between them was undeniable. But sometimes, Harry never understood why he liked Loki so much. Loki was obviously messed up. He could see random flashes of anger or sadness in Loki's eyes.

"Well, my parents were killed when I was just a baby." Harry said one night. They had been drinking and talking for over two hours and somehow the topic had switched from the superhero Iron Man to their families. "They were killed by a madman who kept trying to kill me years after."

Loki looked shocked. "I'm so sorry, Harry." He said quietly.

"It's fine. Despite the numerous times I almost died, I had a pretty okay childhood." Harry said, smiling softly. "What about you?"

"I was left to die when I was a mere infant. I was found by the man I thought was my father until recently. All my life, he made me believe that I was his son. Only now, I know what I really am. " Loki said, sipping his drink. His eyes filled with tears and he clenched his jaw. "All those years, he favoured Thor. Now I know why. I was never wanted by him."

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry out in sympathy. Thor? His brother's name was Thor? What the hell is up with his father and Norse mythology?

Loki looked up at him, confused. "Are you alright?"

"Oh uh yeah. Sorry." Harry spluttered. _Ah, right. Not a good time._  
He recovered and placed his hand over Loki's left hand. Loki looked down and stared as if he was not used to being touched. "Look, your father loves you. He probably should have told you the truth earlier but you're his son. He loves you and he will continue to love you no matter what."

Loki smiled sadly but the smile quickly vanished. He took another sip and as he lowered the glass, he shook his head. His eyes closed and his grip on the glass tightened.  
"No... He doesn't and he never will. " A single tear rolled down his cheek. It was weird. It was if, in that single second, Harry could see Loki break. "I'm a murderer, Harry. I shouldn't even be here." He whispered.

Harry was stunned. A murderer? Shit. What are you supposed to say to a guy who is breaking down and just confessed to murder?  
"Loki, I honestly don't care if you're a murderer." Harry said. ___Is that what you should say?_ Harry wondered.___Well, just keep saying it!_A small voice that sounded vaguely like Hermione shouted in his head.

"I don't care."

But, oh, he really did care. _A murderer? That can't be true. There's no way... _Harry thought as he eyed Loki carefully. He didn't look evil. He looked scared. Lost. Like a frightened little boy.

"You don't understand, Harry!" Loki stood up and snarled. "I'm nothing but a monster!"

"Loki, don't think like that-" Harry stopped and stared at Loki's eyes. It changed colours. It wasn't a trick of light this time. It just changed. They were now blood red and Harry couldn't help but think he almost did look like a monster.

"You do not understand. You are nothing but human." Loki whispered. He left without another word, leaving Harry staring after him yet again. When Loki returned the next day, neither of them mentioned it and they went back to discussing the Muggle news.

Loki was broken. Harry was broken. But when they were together, they almost felt whole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello! I'm baaacccckkkk! I said I'd upload this a few days after the last chapter but I had tests all week so I didn't have much time to use the computer. Sorry! Anyway, this chapter is pretty... Meh. I don't know. I just can't seem to get the hang of writing properly. Anyway, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and following and favouriting. The response for this story is incredible and I cannot believe it. Thank you so much.**

* * *

A month. It had only been a month since they first met. That month was full of long conversations, free drinks and sweet kisses. But Harry still wasn't sure what to think of Loki. Harry could always see random flashes of hurt or anger in Loki's eyes. He was a _murderer. _Harry was so confused. There were so many things about Loki that were confusing. His ever changing eye colour. The fact that he drank every night he came to the pub without fail. They knew each other better now but there was still so much Harry didn't know. Like what Loki worked as for one. Loki never mentioned a job except for when he told Harry he was leaving. That night was awkwardly silent. Neither had said anything except for a short greeting. Harry started cleaning up while Loki drank. They both stayed like that until Loki stood up.

"I won't be here for a while. I'm leaving town for work." Loki said suddenly, breaking the silence. Harry stopped wiping the counter, hand still on the dirty washcloth.

"Oh. I was starting to wonder if you even had a job." Harry said awkwardly. He felt a pang of sadness creep into his heart. He looked down and continued wiping the counter."But, um, how long will you be gone?"

Loki smiled sadly. "I do not know. But I will be back. I think" He leaned over the counter and caressed Harry's cheek. He moved his hand down to Harry's chin and tilted his head up. Loki's eyes were sad but there was something else hidden... Fear?

"I will miss you, Harry. Talking to you has been the best part of each day since we met." Loki said gently. Harry didn't know what to say. What is there to say to a man you've only known for a month? ___Thanks for making out with me almost everyday and hey, I might be falling for you. Oh __and____ I'm gonna miss you. Painfully._

"Oh, I um... Uh... Um," Harry stuttered, resisting the urge to hit himself. _Well, that's definitely not what you should say! _"Well, um, I'll miss talking to you too."

Harry felt himself becoming hypnotised by Loki's now blue eyes. He moved his eyes down to Loki's neck. ___Is it weird to be attracted to a neck?_Harry thought. All he wanted to do was kiss and suck on his neck. ___Okay, that is really weird._"Harry," Loki whispered, causing Harry to look up again. Loki's eyes were closed and his thin lips were set in a grim line. Harry was always distracted by his eyes and never realised how perfect his features were. He felt compelled to kiss his lips and caress his high cheekbones. Harry leaned towards him slightly. Loki, sensing Harry's slight movement, snapped his eyes open. Harry's eyes widened as he realised what he almost did.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" Harry was stopped by Loki's thumb on his lips. Harry stared at him as Loki's hand moved to the back of Harry's neck and pulled him , lips parted slightly, leant in and pressed his lips upon Harry's. His lips were strong and Harry felt Loki's tongue swipe across his lips. Loki bit down on Harry's lower lip and pulled away slightly. His eyes, filled with lust and hunger, stared into Harry's. His legs turned to jelly and his heartbeat turned rapid as Loki moved away from his lips, beginning to kiss his jaw and neck. His hand, now on the nape of Harry's neck, caressed him gently. Loki moved his lips back to Harry's but just as he was about to kiss again, he froze. He quickly pulled his hands back and his eyes were once again filled with fear. Harry just stared, confused.

"I must go now. I-i'm sorry, Harry." Loki whispered. He turned his back to Harry and walked out sharply, not looking back.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Harry had just listened to a middle-aged drunkard ramble on about his job for over two hours. Harry was used to this but after meeting Loki, he realised he missed having proper conversations with people. And now, Loki was out of town for God knows how long. It was weird how much he missed Loki. They had only talked for a little over a month. But he missed him. Or missed talking to him. Harry wasn't entirely sure which he missed. His feelings for Loki were very confusing. And Loki,himself, was very confusing. He was obviously messed up but it was strange how Harry didn't really care. It had been a week since Loki left and he was all Harry could think about.  
Harry was stacking the chairs in his pub when he heard the door open behind him. He looked up, hoping to see Loki but was disappointed to see a balding man in a suit standing at the door.

" Sorry, I'm closing up." Harry said, turning his attention back to the chairs. He stacked a chair on top another but straightened up and turned around after sensing that the man had not left yet. He looked at the man questioningly and just as he was about to open his mouth, the man spoke.

"I'm not here for a drink." The man said.

"Um could you leave then?" Harry said as he turned back to the chairs again.

"Mr Potter," The man paused as Harry froze.

_What. The. Hell. _Harry thought.

"I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D." He continued, watching Harry carefully.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Harry said, laughing nervously.

"You should be."

Harry faced Agent Coulson, his jaw tense. "Well, why are you here?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to stun the 'Agent'.

"We need to take you in for questioning, Mr Potter. Now."

___What did I do now? I swear to God, if there's another Dark Wizard that wants to kill me...__  
____Well, there is no way I'm going with this guy at two in the morning. I'm freaking exhausted._ Harry thought. ___Guess I am gonna have to stun this guy._Harry's right hand slowly crept up his left sleeve, searching for his wand. Agent Coulson caught the slight movement and he raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he reached into his jacket and whipped out a gun. He pointed it at Harry, his head tilting slightly."Mr Potter, I suggest you do not take _that_out or try anything stupid." He said.

Harry laughed but inwardly, he was starting to freak out. Who was this S.H.I.E.L.D. and what the hell did they want to question _Harry_ about? How did this 'Agent' know about _that?_

"You really think a gun will kill me?" Harry said, smirking. His right hand was still halfway up his sleeve and he didn't move it away or break eye contact with Agent Coulson. They stayed like that for a good five minutes before Harry accepted that it was pointless. Slowly and reluctantly, Harry moved his hand away. He put his hands up as if in surrender. Agent Coulson stil did not move and Harry sighed.

"Fine, I'll come. Well, not that I have a choice." Harry paused, thoughtful. "But can I at least take my phone and keys?"

Agent Coulson's eyes narrowed but he nodded slightly. Harry, arms still up, walked behind the counter. He knelt down in front a row of drawers and opened the last one. Inside were the Invisibility Cloak, a Nimbus 3000 and his hand phone. Both the cloak and broom were shrunk to fit into his pocket and the broom was kept into a container to keep it from breaking. He grabbed all three items and stuffed them into his pockets. He didn't know why he took them. He hadn't ridden a broom in years.(The broom had had been a present from Hermione shortly after the war ended and shortly before the rumours started.) But he just had a strange feeling that they would come in handy. He stood up, raised his arms up again and walked to Agent Coulson. He finally put his gun away in his jacket but he pulled up a pair of handcuffs instead. He grabbed Harry's wrists and handcuffed them together.

"Wait, wha-" Harry spluttered, shocked.

"It's just procedure, Mr Potter. To make sure you don't try anything." Agent Coulson said, calmly. He opened the door and waited for Harry to walk out first. Harry sighed once more and walked out. He saw two other men wearing suits and holding guns and figured they were 'Agents' as well. There was a sleek black car parked next to the pavement. Agent Coulson gestured to the open door and Harry got in reluctantly. Agent Coulson sat in the back next to Harry and the other two Agents got in the front, buckled their seat belts and started to drive. After five minutes, Agent Coulson turned to Harry and said " You are able to buckle your seat belt right? You might want to now."

Harry, confused, was about to ask when he heard something slam on the top of the car. He looked over to Agent Coulson who was now smirking.

"What was- Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed. He felt the car being lifted up slowly. ___The car is flying. The. Car. Is. Flying. THE CAR IS FLYING__. _The sensation was similar to flying in the Weasleys' car in second year but only much more terrifying and surprising."WHAT- What are we- How did we-" Harry shouted as the car started to gain speed. He looked at Agent Coulson, frantic. He gestured all around him wildly, unable to speak.

Agent Coulson just laughed and said " Well, the place we need to go to isn't exactly on land, Mr Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi everybody! So, I haven't updated in a while. Really sorry. I absolutely hate school for taking up so much time :/ Anyway, this chapter is pretty... meh. Considering I wrote most of this at three in the morning, this really isn't very good. Please read and review. I'm really grateful for any constructive criticism and really grateful to anyone just reading it, really. I'm still amazed at the response to this story. It's insane and I'm so thankful to everyone who is actually reading this. Thank you so much!**

The room was completely white and empty except for a white chair placed in the middle that Harry had been forced to sit on. There were no windows but there was a glass door opposite the chair. That damned flying car landed on what Agent Coulson referred to as the "Helicarrier" and the agents escorted the half-asleep Harry to the white room. They left him alone and he attempted to stay awake for what he believed to be an hour but failed and eventually fell asleep. He woke up, startled, after he heard the door open and close. He blinked his eyes furiously and tried to focus on the five people standing in front of him. _Okay, what am I dealing with? _Harry thought sleepily. He tried to rub his eyes but the handcuffs hit him in the nose. _Ouch._

"You think you could take these off?" Harry asked a man in the eye patch who was right in front of him, lifting his handcuffed hands up. "They're really uncomfortable."

The man in the eye patch held his hand out towards Agent Coulson who reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny key. The man in the eye patch took the key, grabbed Harry's wrists and unlocked the handcuffs. The handcuffs dropped to the floor and Harry rubbed his wrists gratefully. He looked at the other people in the room. There were two other men in the room and a red headed woman. All three looked completely confused. He looked at the man, waiting for him to speak.

"So, Harry James Potter." The man said finally. "The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One."

"The one and only." Harry said, gritting his teeth. "If you wanted an autograph, you could've just asked."

The man didn't look amused and the others grew more confused. Harry sighed. "How _do _you know who I am and why the hell am I here?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"You're the saviour of the Wizarding world, Mr Potter. You're famous" He replied bluntly.

"But, how do you know that? You-you're a Muggle." He said, ignoring the confused looks on the others' faces.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has helped the Ministry, in both America and Britain, to catch many rogue witches and wizards."

_Wait wait wait, the Ministry is behind this? They really overdid the theatricality this time. _Anger started to boil within Harry. The Ministry wanted to catch him? After years of finally leaving him alone, they decided to try to trap him back to Britain?

"Wait, is that why I'm here? You're bringing me back to the Ministry? Kingsley said he'd stop tracking me!" Harry shouted as he stood suddenly, knocking the chair down. He was furious now and he quickly pulled his wand out from his sleeve. _These idiots didn't even take my wand from me. _He pointed it at the man as Agent Coulson and the red headed woman whipped out their guns and aimed them at Harry.

"Calm down, Mr Potter! Or we'll be forced to sedate you. Put that away and I will explain." The man said, his hands up like Harry's were in the pub.

"You better." Harry spat and he glanced towards the others. "Tell them to put away their guns."

The man nodded his head in their direction and they slowly kept their guns. The other two men stared at Harry's wand, eyebrows furrowed im confusion.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Go on then. Explain why the hell I was arrested at three in the morning."

"You were not arrested, Mr Potter. Put that away and I will explain." The man said, gesturing to his wand.

"Oh I wasn't? The handcuffs say otherwise." Harry said, jaw tense.  
"And no, I'm not gonna keep it. I won't attack unless you give me reason to." Harry said stubbornly, shaking his head.

Agent Coulson's hand was edging towards his gun holster again when the man nodded.

" I'm Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is Agent Coulson, Steve Rogers, Dr Banner and Agent Romanoff. We are not bringing you back to England." The man said slowly.

"Why am I here then?"

"Something has been stolen from us. I won't go into details but it has the potential to kill us all. We've been going through surveillance footage all over the world and the thief, Loki, has been going to your bar for the past month." Nick Fury said, watching Harry's reaction carefully.

Harry's face remained impassive but his voice gave him away. "L-loki?" He said, voice shaking._ The Loki I kissed? The Loki I sorta have feelings for? __**That **__Loki?_

"Yes Loki. We need to question on your relation to him."

"Yeah, well, he gets a drink then he leaves. We don't talk." Harry lied and pulled his arm back to his side, still holding on to his wand. "I don't know anything about him."

Nick Fury raised an eyebrow. "Really Mr Potter? Need I remind you that there are surveillance cameras in your pub as well?"

"Well, I don't have any relation to him. I barely know him." Harry said, wearily. _And yet, I think I love him. Idiot. _"So, can I leave now?"

"Sit down, Mr Potter." Director Fury said, in a no nonsense tone. Harry sat down reluctantly but kept his wand tightly in his hand.

"I haven't seen him in a week. He said he had to leave for busine- oh." Harry said. _Well, at least I know what he works as now._"But I barely know him alright?"

Director Fury raised his eyebrow questioningly."It seems to me that you know more that what you've made out Mr Potter. I suggest you cooperate and tell us everything you know about Loki. Or we _will _hand you over to the Ministry for using magic in front of Muggles."

"Wait, what?! I did not use magic in front of you!" Harry said, incredulous.

"The Ministry does not track you anymore. They don't know that. Just a little lie on our part." Fury replied.

"A lie that will land me in Azkaban."

"I don't like resorting to threats. Cooperate and you will be free to go."

Harry stared at Director Fury in disbelief. He stood emotionless, waiting for Harry to was no amount of pity or anger in his eyes. Harry could not risk getting sent back to Britain, the place where his life became a rollercoaster. A place he now felt an immense amount of resentment for. But he could not rat on Loki he loved. Even if what they were saying was true.

But _were_these idiots really telling the truth? The Ministry of Magic was known for spinning lies to meet their needs. For all he knew this was some sick plot of theirs.

_But Kingsley is Minister now. He'd never try to trick you! _The same Hermione-like voice piped up at the back of his head.

_What if he's not Minister anymore? The new one could be worse than Scrimgeour!_Harry argued back to the voice. He really did hate that voice. It reminded him of all he lost.

_They wouldn't try to bring you back when the whole of wizarding Britain is terrified of you!_

_Shut up shut up shut up. _Harry gritted his teeth. Harry stood up again, slowly this time and took a step forward. He raised his wand and jabbed Fury in the neck suddenly.

"Well, why don't we make your little lie into the truth? I barely know anything about Loki and killing you would probably get me what? A few years in Azkaban? They'll be too scared to keep me there for good. " Harry hissed through gritted teeth. "And believe me, you should be scare-" _Thunk._  
Harry fell to the white floor, clutching his head and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Um hello. I know I haven't updated in months and I am so sorry for that. Life's been a bit chaotic and I lost the will to write. I'm very sorry for that but in good news, I plan on finishing this story by the end of June. I've pretty much changed the ending I originally planned and have written the last two chapters so I won't take as long to write the rest. Once again, I'm terribly sorry I took so long. Thank you so much if you're actually reading this and following this. The response to this story has been incredible and I owe you all so much.  
*There's also a mild torture scene at the beginning. If you are uncomfortable with it, please skip the part written in italics.**

* * *

_His eyes were closed but he could feel a bright light shining on him. He could feel his naked skin pressed against something cold, hard and undeniably metal. He tried to move but realized his arms and legs were restrained on the cold table. He resisted against the restraints but to no avail. _

_Harry forced his eyes open and he groaned, squinting at the overhead light blinding him. Then the light flickered, slowly turning off and sealing him in complete darkness. The room smelled strongly of petrol and rust. He groaned once more but in frustration. He had already been kidnapped twice since he defeated Voldemort and he knew it was not going to stop. He couldn't help but wonder who had done it this time._

"_Well, hello Potter," A voice said as the light flickered on again, dimmer but still painfully bright. _

_Harry craned his neck up, waiting for his eyes to focus and spotted two cloaked Death Eaters. Harry put his head back on the table and heard footsteps coming towards him and the sound of a door closing. One stood over him now, face covered by the skeletal mask. He pulled it off and Harry stared, trying to make it out. He sighed when he saw the face of Amycus Carrow._

_"Oh Merlin, weren't you dead?" said Harry, rolling his eyes. _

_"Feeling cocky today, are we?" He replied, grinning.  
Harry glared and Amycus raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. _

_"Oh, you bruise me. I thought we parted on such good terms." _

_"How's Alecto?" Harry said, sneering. "Rotting in Azkaban isn't she?"_

_His smirk disappeared, his lips set in a thin line. "Yes, she is. Because of you."_

_His right hand trailed all the way up Harry's arm and stopped at his jaw. He grabbed his jaw and tilted it up, tapping his thumb against Harry's face. He bent down, face to face with Harry now._

_"You know, I've been wondering how a weak, stupid boy like you could defeat the greatest wizard to ever live. And now, " he paused, pulling out his wand out with the other hand. "I know the truth."_

_Harry kept a blank and uninterested expression on his face. If he was lucky, the torture would start soon and Kingsley would be alerted before any real damage was done. _

_"Where is the Elder wand?" Amycus asked, smiling wickedly._

_Harry did not speak. Instead, he clenched his jaw and stared at him in the eye as rage filled him. The older wizard tutted, straightened up and pointed his wand right below Harry's shoulder. _

_"Well then, you'll like this." he said. "That traitorous weasel Snape taught me it."_

_"Sectumsempra." The wizard said as he flicked his wand, slashing Harry's upper arm. _

_It felt like a blunt knife cutting into him; ripping the skin messily. Harry's breath hitched but remained silent. He squeezed his eyes shut._

_"Still not talking?" _

_Amycus repeated the incantation and wand movement several more times over Harry's chest and other arm. Each slash hurt more than the last and Harry was struggling not to cry out in pain. When Harry's breathing was in control, he opened his eyes. He heard a door open again and turned his head._

_Amycus was no longer alone. Behind him was a blindfolded and gagged man with bright ginger hair. _

_"Ron," Harry gasped._

_Ron struggled and attempted to speak at the sound of Harry's voice but was muffled by the gag._

_"You son of a bitch," Harry snarled._

_The Death Eater laughed. He held a long cylinder filled with lime-green liquid in his right hand. In the other, a cylinder with purple liquid._

_"See this? Snape taught me this as well," He said, dangling the first cylinder. "Especially useful during torture for information. The other is the antidote. Still have nothing to say?"_

_He carefully tipped it over the first wound he made and a single drop fell. As soon as the liquid came in contact with the wound, Harry felt as if his whole arm was engulfed in flames.  
He felt like skin was being burnt off and cried out as the wizard poured the liquid into the other wounds. He looked at his arms, now bright red and patched with peeling skin._

_"The same thing will happen to your little friend if you don't tell me where it is."_

_He continued to drizzle it over the wounds and Harry bit down onto his tongue. A metallic taste filled his mouth and a sharp ringing filled his ears._

_"Stop!" Harry screamed. "I-I'll tell you where it is." _

_The wizard, grinning, poured the antidote over the wounds and it instantly cooled down. The burning sensation stopped and only the stinging of the wounds remained. _

_Harry couldn't speak. The screaming made his throat raw and he felt nauseous. All he could hear was the loud ringing and Ron's muffled protests._

_Harry's head turned to the other side, avoiding looking at Amycus' smug expression or Ron. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Amycus curling up in pain. Every muscle writhing as if on fire. He wanted him to be in pain. To suffer till death. And with that picture in his mind, he heard one single word uttered in his head. _

_Crucio. _

_Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard gasping and groaning, thinking it was Ron. Amycus Carrow was doubled over on the floor. His arms were twisted back and his eyes rolled up. Harry winced at the loud pop of Amycus' shoulder dislocating and the crack of his bones breaking. He coughed up blood violently and the blood vessels in his eyes popped from the strain. Harry could see Ron, frozen with eyes wide. _

_Harry stared in horror, unsure of what he did and what to do. Did he do this? Just by thinking? And should he stop? Harry stared until the other wizard's body fell to the ground. Dead._

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he could see that he was lying on the floor. He was about to rub his eyes when he realised he was in handcuffs again. He groaned and tried to take in his surroundings. A laboratory? His head was throbbing. He dreamt of the incident again. He couldn't seem to get it out of his head.

"Ah, you're awake," A voice said. Harry turned his head to the right and saw a vaguely familiar man looking at him.

"You were there just now, weren't you?" Harry asked, trying to remember his name. "Doctor who, sorry?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner," he answered, smiling weakly.

He took a deep breath and walked over to a large computer screen, his back now facing Harry. Harry looked around the lab as he struggled to get into a sitting position. _Muggles and their technology._

"So, am I a prisoner now?" Harry asked, hitting the handcuffs against the floor.

"Not at all. The handcuffs is just a security measure. You did threaten Fury with your um..." He trailed off, unable to continue. _Speaking of my wand, where the hell is it? _  
"Anyway, Fury instructed me to answer any questions you might have so, fire away."

"Why the hell did I pass out and how long have I been out? Where are we now? Where's Loki and what the hell did he take that has you all looking for him?" Harry questioned in one breath while his eyes searched the room. His eyes rested on the counter opposite him. There was his wand, miniaturised Firebolt and, he hoped, his Invisibility Cloak on the counter.

"You were knocked out by Agent Romanoff. You've been out for half an hour." Dr Banner said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Oh and they found your boyfriend in Germany."

Harry stopped struggling. "He's not my- You arrested him?" He asked, voice tight._ Oh God, please don't let him be hurt._

"Not yet, Captain's leaving now." Dr Banner said, shaking his head. He turned to Harry and looked at him sceptically.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, who are you exactly?" He asked, curious. "I mean, Fury told me what you are but he didn't explain who you are."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly did Fury say I am?"

"He briefed me when I first arrived. He said you were 'a powerful but potentially dangerous force'. It was only after you pulled your wand on him and got knocked out that he told me you're a, uh, wizard." He paused, scanning Harry who nodded for him to continue.

"When he talked about other wizards he has dealt with, he talked like how he usually talks. Menacing. But when he said you were powerful and dangerous, he sounded wary. Why?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Because I could torture you with just one word and kill you with two." He said, matter-of-factly. "I also saved the world but that's not really a big deal."

"Wha-?" Dr Banner began to speak but his head snapped to the glass doors. A man in blue spandex ran past; carrying what looked like a shiny rubbish bin cover.

"Is that the 'Captain' you were speaking of?" Harry asked, amused at the sight.

"Yeah, he must be leaving now. We're probably in Europe already. They're taking a separate jet to Stuttgart." Dr Banner replied and went back to reading something off the screen, his back now facing Harry.

Harry looked around the room and his eyes rested on his stuff on the table. He needed to go. Just to make sure Loki was alright. He looked behind his back at the handcuffs. He needed to find the key to unlock the handcuffs. Then he realised. Unlock. _Oh Merlin, I'm an idiot. _  
He looked back at the handcuffs and prayed it would work. He hadn't done wandless magic in months. He took a deep breath and whispered, barely audible, "_Alohomora."_

There was a soft click and the handcuffs fell to the floor with a thud. Dr Banner ignored it, thinking Harry was struggling once more. Harry looked over to his stuff and bit his lip.  
_His back is still turned. Worth a shot._

Silently, Harry stood up and took a few steps towards the counter. He grabbed his wand and scanned it, looking for any damage. Nothing. Why didn't they break his things or even attempt to keep them from him?  
He pushed those thoughts away and focused. He sighed as he faced Dr Banner, who hadn't noticed anything.

"Dr. Banner, I'm really sorry about this." Harry said, raising his wand.

Dr Banner turned around, confused. "Wha-" He started to say but Harry cut him off with a soft, "Confundo,".

Dr Banner's eyes instantly went out of focus and glazed over. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Harry tried to smile at him and seem natural but Dr Banner still stared at him blankly.

"What-what happened?" he asked, eyes moving to the wand in Harry's hand.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, smiling sweetly. "I just came here to check on you. You seemed sick earlier during the meeting."  
The lie seemed to roll off his tongue with ease.

"I did? I don't really remember." He murmured, trying to recall a meeting. "Um, thanks for checking on me, I guess."

"No problem. I better get going, though." Harry said. "Feel better."

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and Cloak off the counter and left the room before Dr Banner could reply. He kept his broom in his pocket and pulled his Cloak around him. He started running in the same direction the 'Captain' went and prayed he hadn't left yet.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in the jet, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. His bottom lip was raw from chewing on it anxiously. "Captain" was getting ready to jump down and fight. He had to admit, the sight would have been very funny if not for the fact that he was about to fight Loki. Harry stopped behind the pilot's chair and looked on to the scene unfolding below.

There was Loki, looking wholly different from when he visited the bar, in a black and green leather suit with golden horns on his head. He stood above a group of kneeling civilians with a scepter in his hand. Harry leaned closer in disbelief as he spotted another Loki. Then another Loki. And another. Multiple Loki(s) surrounded the group of people. He didn't even have time to digest what was going on when a man stood up in the middle of the crowd. Loki and the man seemed to talk and Harry had to suppress a gasp as Loki raised his scepter and a bright blue orb shot out.

'Captain' entered the scene in time, shielding the man and causing the orb to deflect off and shoot Loki instead. He fell to the ground and 'Captain' began to walk to him, talking.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," Romanoff announced through the P.A. system. Loki aimed at the jet but narrowly missed as Romanoff tilted the jet, causing Harry to stumble.

He regained his footing and looked down again. The crowd had scattered and they were already fighting. Their fighting seemed fluid, almost like a dance. When one would hit, the other would dodge just in time. But the flow of the fight came to a halt when Captain lost his shield and Loki held him down with his scepter. They both looked like they were frozen in time, staying in that position. But 'Captain' jumped up, kicking Loki in the face and the fight continued.

Harry watched the fight intently but his attention moved to a small screen before him, the words "PA System Override" flashing on the screen.

"What the-" Agent Romanoff started to say as the controls began to malfunction but was cut off by music starting to play. Shoot To Thrill?

Harry could have sworn he saw her smirk as something flew down into the middle of the fight. That "something" shot at Loki and he was shot backwards, hitting his back against the floor. That "something" stopped and Harry realized who it was standing in front of Loki. Iron Man.

Loki held his arms out in surrender. His horns glowed bright and slowly faded, disappearing completely.

* * *

**AN: Please review if you liked it and if you didn't. I welcome constructive criticism. Just please don't flame. *For those who may have skipped the torture scene, it was just a flashback where Harry was kidnapped by Amycus and he tortured and killed Amycus just by thinking the word "Crucio". Just wanted to summarise it as it's kinda important later on. Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
